


Lies

by LikeRebelDiamonds



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2016 [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8333197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeRebelDiamonds/pseuds/LikeRebelDiamonds
Summary: minifill for the prompt: Any, Any,
Leave me to my selfish ways, I'm well enough alone
That is what I tell myself as I stumble home
(Men At Work)





	

**Author's Note:**

> minifill for the prompt: [Any, Any, _Leave me to my selfish ways, I'm well enough alone That is what I tell myself as I stumble home (Men At Work)_](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/740446.html?thread=97905758#t97905758)

Tony stared at the rumpled sheets left by the last occupant of his bed, then remembered the only occupant had been himself. That he was currently without a girlfriend. That there had been some official function, offers for company for the night, none of which he had taken.

He reached over his phone for the half empty bottle of scotch. Lovely thing, scotch, it didn't berate you, or hate you, you didn't have to impress it. It couldn't leave you. 

There were 3 texts from Pepper, asking where he was, another from Steve, asking the same. He must have disappeared during something.

Not important, he tells himself, he always tells himself. They're all big kids, they can handle themselves. I can handle myself, I'm Tony Stark.

It's maybe the biggest lie he's told himself yet, aside from "I'm not lonely".


End file.
